


City of Rising Demons

by orphan_account



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Nerdiness, Vampires, friendly kidnappers, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Left out of Werewolf and Shadowhunter things by her friends,Stacy Lewis feels unappreciated and useless,enter evil incarnate Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern,who offers her a way out.She's hesitant to trust him,but he leads her into a world of murder,sex,lies,and evil,and she isn't sure she wants out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City of Rising Demons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dark Oppression](https://archiveofourown.org/works/571264) by [OSeiSan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OSeiSan/pseuds/OSeiSan). 
  * Inspired by [Kisses and Electricity](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/53060) by Micheal Denwou. 
  * Inspired by [Kisses and Electricity](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/53060) by Micheal Denwou. 



It was a rare occurrence that Stacy Lewis got time with her best friend Clary,ever since the latter had began her training,she was away more often than not with her boyfriend.

Jace.

She was suddenly reminders of her hopeless crush on her best friend,why not?,She was practically perfect.Pretty,Smart,Liked games,and Kick Ass.Practically a goddess."A goddess interested in guys" a little voice in the back of her head told her."And even if she wasn't,why would she want you?"

She shook those thoughts,Clary was sitting next to her on her bed,droning about some new manga."Are you even listening?" The redhead asked her."I've been talking for like,an hour now And you're just sitting there and staring off into space"

Nodding,Stacy turned and smiled at her friend,"Sorry,Clary.I was just thinking about my sister"

Clary's eyes softened immediately, "You still haven't told her?" 

"No"

A while ago,Stacy had been turned into a vampire,not only that,she was the only vampire that had the ability to walk in the sun.Needless,to say,her mother hadn't taken it well,which was why she was stayng with her werewolf friend,Jordan,until she found a place of her own.

"You-" Clary was cut off by Jace,Alec,and Isabelle busting into the room."Demons" Jace started,face set with determination. "We think your brother sent them" The redhead was up immediately, eyes hard."Let's go"

Stacy jumped up as the four of them headed to the door."Maybe I can help" she said hopefully.

Isabelle game her a look,"No offense, Stace, but you may be a little useless in this case"

Useless.She was beginning to feel like that word would define her for the rest of her life.


End file.
